Explain This
by xbluemoonxxx666x
Summary: First volume. What happens when Bella and Edward switch bodies? R&R please. Keep an eye out of the sequal, part two, 'Alone With the Truth.'
1. Preface

**AUTHOR COMMENT:** I do not own Twilight or anything realated to Twilight. The chapters yes. Twilight no. Peachy? Thanks.

* * *

"I'm going to die….dead…died….TREE!" I thought as Edward sped off down the path with me holding on for dear life.

We decided to go for a walk in the woods since Edward can't go to school on sunny days. He'd dazzle people to much…more, rather. I really hate this, you see; I always envision him crashing into a tree from running too fast and me dying, but him coming out without a scratch. It's not fair if you ask me. I screamed. He stopped.

"Bella, you're not going to die. Calm down," Edward said, trying to calm me down or keep me from screaming, maybe both.

* * *

Before anyone knew what was happening all of us had our hands tied behind out backs. Edward was gagged. _Oh, that's nice. Gag the human._ Edward was struggling like mad, I was pretty sure he could break out of his bindings, but maybe not since he was in my body. A human body. Alice was getting trying to untie herself. Then everything went black. The last thing I remember was hitting the ground. 


	2. The Trees and the Sky

Author Comment: I don't own Twilight or anything having to do with it. Just these chapters.

* * *

BPOV/It was just a normal day. One like any other, right? Wrong. Utterly and terribly wrong. This was bad, very, very bad. First I suppose I should introduce myself though. I'm Isabella Swan. Call me Bella. Not Isabella. Edward Cullen, my boyfriend, a vampire and the rest of the Cullens should be introduced but it would take too long and I'd bore you and you'd leave. So, I'll start with the story now…

/Earlier Today/

/-screen goes fuzzy for flashback mode-/

"I'm going to die….dead…died….TREE!" I thought as Edward sped off down the path with me holding on for dear life.

We decided to go for a walk in the woods since Edward can't go to school on sunny days. He'd dazzle people to much…more, rather. I really hate this, you see; I always envision him crashing into a tree from running too fast and me dying, but him coming out without a scratch. It's not fair if you ask me. I screamed. He stopped.

"Bella, you're not going to die. Calm down," Edward said, trying to calm me down or keep me from screaming, maybe both.

He leaned against a tree and looked at me. I know he was trying not to laugh. It was obvious and written on his face. I looked up at the sky, bright and sunny today.

I think that's when it happened. I saw a weird star go across the sky. At first I thought I was hallucinating, but I blinked a few times and it was still there. I looked at Edward. He saw it too. We both started moving toward where it might have landed. It turned out that there was nothing there, just earth and grass and trees. Edward looked around to see if he saw anyone, nothing. I shrugged. We started to walk back to my house. Thank gosh. No running and being murdered by trees.

"Maybe we imagined it?" I asked more then stated. Something happened and we both knew it.

"That was weird…" Edward said, stating the obvious, as we arrived back to my house.

I nodded in agreement. Charlie should be coming home soon which meant I should start dinner. I was right, Charlie pulled up just as I took the food out of the oven. Edward had left a few moments before, pulling out of Charlie's spot. I missed him already.

/-end flashback-/

Dinner was just like every other dinner. After Charlie had finished he watched sports and I put the leftovers in the fridge. I sat and tried to watch some of the basketball game, but I couldn't pay attention to it. It was too hard, so I went up to my room. I put on a CD, and flopped onto my bed. I glanced at the clock. It was only 8:30pm. I rolled onto my side and considered working on the report I had due on Friday, but rejected the idea when sleep overcame me. Soon I was out cold and off in a dream.

While I slept I tossed and turned. Maybe it was from a nightmare, then again maybe it wasn't. I'll never really know. All I do know is that the next day I woke up in Edward's room.


	3. Edward's Wake Up

Author Comment: I don't own Twilight or characters. Blahblahblah.

* * *

/EPOV/When I woke up I knew something was wrong. For one I don't sleep. For two I was in Bella's room, but Bella wasn't there. What in the world was going on?

I got out of Bella's bed and had to blink a few times when the mirror's reflection caught my attention. Why was I looking at Bella? Just for the sheer fact that something was wrong, I turned around. No Bella to be found.

I turned back to the mirror, to touching my- Bella's face to make sure his wasn't just some messed up…thing I was having. Oh shit. This was real. I looked at what were supposed to be my hands. Bella's. I looked down; those weren't there before. Oh God, this was not good.

Jumping for the phone I dialed Edwa- my phone number. Ring…ring…ring…ring…

"Hello?" asked Alice on the other end

"Alice! It's Edw-." I stopped and thought for a moment. I had to say Bella.

"It's Bella, can I speak with Edward?" I even sounded like Bella. Freaky.

"Yea," Alice replied, "I'll go get him. Hold on a minute."

I waited, hoping Bella hadn't done anything to make anyone suspect anything. She probably had though.


	4. Friday

Author Comment: No own Twilight. I don't own the song either. (One Week- Barenaked Ladies -I believe.) Heehee. ERINNN!!!!! You're here now!!!!!

* * *

/BPOV/"Hello?" I asked

"Bella? It's Edward," Edward answered.

"EDW-" I was about to shout

"SHHH!" Edward scolded. He knew this was bad. "They think you're Edward, remember?"

I sighed into the phone.

Edward continued, "Something happened. That rock thing had something to do with it, I just know it. We CAN NOT go to school today. We have to go see that place again."

I stopped him, "Charlie won't let me miss. He knows I have a test. Besides, nothing it going to go wrong."

"You want to bet?" Edward asked and hung up.

_It's been one week since you looked at me  
Cocked your head to the side and said "I'm angry"  
Five days since you laughed at me saying  
"Get that together come back and see me"  
Three days since the living room  
I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
but it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry_

/School - Lunch/

That day at lunch Edward sat with Jess and Angela and everyone else. I sat with the Cullens and she was starving. It wasn't real how he could not eat!

"Bella?" Edward ignored it. "Bella? Hello, Earth to Bella." Jessica snapped her fingers and Edward sprung to attention.

"Hummm?" he asked

"Pink or blue nail polish with my dress. Angela thinks pink. I think blue. We need a tie breaker…." Jessica said.

Crap, Edward thought, What would Bella pick? He pondered and answered, "Blue."

"Thank you!" Jessica said and returned to talking to Angela.

I was thankful that the Cullens didn't speak much the lunch period. I had a feeling that Alice already knew what was going on and she hoped she did. We would have to tell someone and get help sooner or later, hopefully the later option. Alice kept staring at me. Scary. She knew, that was obvious, and was waiting for me to slip up and say something.

I looked at the clock. Lunch was over in three…two…one.

_Hold it now and watch the hoodwink  
As I make you stop, think  
You'll think you're looking at Aquaman  
I summon fish to the dish, although I like the Chalet Swiss  
I like the sushi  
'cause it's never touched a frying pan  
Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes  
Big like LeAnn Rimes  
Because I'm all about value  
Bert Kaempfert's got the mad hits  
You try to match wits, you try to hold me but I bust through  
Gonna make a break and take a fake  
I'd like a stinkin achin shake  
I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavours  
Gotta see the show, cause then you'll know  
The vertigo is gonna grow  
Cause it's so dangerous,  
you'll have to sign a waiver_

/School – Biology/

A brown haired girl with little dots of eyeliner near the corner of her eyes raised her hand to answer a question. I was pretty sure the girl's name was Erin. I shrugged. Edward was not showing up. Where was he?! The teacher came over and placed a worksheet down in front of me.

"Pick a partner…" he said in a flat tone, "…follow the directions on the paper."

Another brown haired girl with what looked like seven earrings, Keli, I was sure, I don't know, one of those two was Keli and the other was Erin, and Erin quickly teamed up and set to work. The looked back at me a few times and giggled. It was odd to, since I am a girl, then it sunk it that they thought I was Edward, not that that made it any better. Edward was already taken. The two girls looked back again one last time and giggled, then set to work.

I tried to concentrate on the assignment, but I couldn't. Sorry Edward, looks like you're going to fail this one. Where was he?

Tick…tock…tick…tock…

Hurry up clock! Move faster! One minute. I wrote down Edward's name on the top of the paper in my chicken scratch handwriting and handed it in, walking out the door on the last strike of the dot. Then I headed for his car to leave and go back to my house.

It's been one week since you looked at me  
Threw your arms in the air  
and said "You're crazy"  
Five days since you tackled me  
I've still got the rug burns on both my knees  
It's been three days since the afternoon  
You realized it's not my fault  
not a moment too soon  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
And now I sit back and wait til you say you're sorry

Chickity China the Chinese chicken  
You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'  
Watchin' X-Files with no lights on  
We're dans la maison  
I hope the Smoking Man's in this one  
Like Harrison Ford I'm getting frantic  
Like Sting I'm tantric  
Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy

Like Kurasawa I make mad films  
Okay, I don't make films  
But if I did they'd have a Samurai  
Gonna get a set a' better clubs  
Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs  
Just so my irons aren't always flying off the back-swing  
Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon  
'Cause the cartoon has got the boom anime babes  
That make me think the wrong thing

How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of losing my shirt

It's been one week since you looked at me  
Dropped your arms to your sides  
and said "I'm sorry"  
Five days since I laughed at you and said  
"You just did just what I thought you were gonna do"  
Three days since the living room  
We realized we're both to blame,  
but what could we do?  
Yesterday you just smiled at me  
Cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry


	5. Telling Alice

Author Comment: No own Twilight, or song. Song Breaking the Habit- Linkin Park. Too bad Casey isn't reading this. xD

* * *

/EPOV/ When I went back to Bella's house I started wishing I was at his home. I needed to talk to Alice, get her to help. She could have helped, right? Right. I walked back out of the house and got into Bella's truck and drove to my house even though they wouldn't be there.

/BPOV/Meanwhile, I had gotten into Edward's car and driven myself to his house. I turned on the radio and music played,

_Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again_

I knew we had to tell Alice. It was stupid not to, it was Alice, not the police or worse, Billy. I wondered what they were going to say… Snap out of it! Pay attention to the road. I was going to fast, Edward fast, not Bella fast. I hit the breaks and slowed to 40 miles an hour. Where was I going again? Oh yea, Edward's. Alice. Tell. Good. Go.

_I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

When I got there Edward was already there and Alice and the rest were just pulling up. I walked over to Edward and asked him where he had been in class. I sounded almost cruel with his "angry voice."

"I had to leave Bella," he hissed, "You're friends where driving me up a wall!"

"That's a lie," I said

"Fine, I left early so I could go find that _thing_ that flew through the air…"

"And?" I pressed on

"And nothing. I didn't go, I'm taking you with me. What if I find it and we both get stuck in the same body?" he said.

"Oh…that would be bad, but we're telling Alice," I said sternly

"No!"

"Yes!"

Alice walked over. "Bella?" We both looked. Shit.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Something wrong?"

"No," Edward lied

"Alice, can I have a word with you?" I asked

"Yea," Alice answered with a smile, "

_Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again_

As Alice and I walked into the house she stopped and looked at me.

"Bella," she started. _Oh shit._ There was a pause then an answer. "You and Edward switched bodies didn't you?"

I started to answer when I saw Alice's hand fly up in front of my mouth. I almost jumped it was so fast.

"Don't answer. I know it's a yes." Alice looked behind her to see if Edward was there. He wasn't. He was standing by the truck talking to Emmett. "You have to go back to where you were. There's probably something there you missed and what not. Just go look. I'll come too."

With out giving me time to argue Alice was headed back to the truck. I followed quickly. She slid into the middle and Edward and I sat on opposite sides. Edward raised an eyebrow. Alice must have sent him some…some mind message or something because he nodded and drove. I shrugged and looked out the window. That's when Edward started explaining to Alice what had happened. I didn't listen in, it wasn't necessary too.


	6. Captured

Author Comment: I DON'T own Twilight or song. Song Thoughtless- KoRn

* * *

/BPOV/ We arrived within ten minutes. Fast for my truck. Scary, really, to see how fast Edward drove in the old thing. I got out first, followed by Alice, then Edward. Edward was the first to walk forward, though. Alice led the way into the woods. We followed behind closely. Soon enough we were at the spot where the rock supposedly landed, I had only tripped once and it was because my shoe got stuck under a looped root. Something anyone could have tripped over really. Okay, maybe not, but it's not fun to always be falling. It's embarrassing to say the least.

_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
Pushing all the mercy down, down, down  
I wanna see you try to take a swing at me  
Come on, gonna put yo__u on the ground, ground, ground  
Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think its funny?  
What the fuck you think its doing to me?  
You take your turn lashing out at me  
I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me_

"There…" Edward said and pointed. Alice walked over and squated to get a better look at the ground.

"There's nothing here…"

I rolled my eyes. _No shit._

Edward nodded. Alice started walking again. Farther into the woods. I was going to kill myself on these damned roots. We walked, I tripped once more, then we stopped- or, Alice stopped and we crashed into her. Alice fell forward into a puddle. Edward helped her up and tried not to laugh…to much. Alice was laughing with us for after a few moments. It was fun, until I saw it. I screamed…in Edward's body…heehee. Edward and Alice both whipped their heads around to see what was wrong.

_All, all my hate cannot be bound  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming  
Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
Im above you, smiling as you drown, drown, drown  
I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me  
And, Ill pull the trigger  
And youre down, down, down_

Before anyone knew what was happening all of us had our hands tied behind out backs. Edward was gagged. _Oh, that's nice. Gag the human._ Edward was struggling like mad, I was pretty sure he could break out of his bindings, but maybe not since he was in my body. A human body. Alice was getting trying to untie herself. Then everything went black. The last thing I remember was hitting the ground.

_Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think its funny?  
What the fuck you think its doing to me?  
You take your turn lashing out at me  
I want you crying wit__h your dirty ass in front of me  
All, all my hate cannot be bound  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming_


	7. Bella's Dream

_Author Comment: No own Twilight. No own song. Song- Breath No More- Evanescence_

* * *

_There we were, standing in the woods again, all of us, Alice, Edward, Jasper, everyone; all of my friends, my family. It felt unreal to have everyone there. I looked around and smiled at Edward, he smiled back, but then his face turned to terror. I spun around and there was a vampire and a girl, two rather. They looked like Erin and Keli. What was going on?_

"_What's going on?" I asked quickly_

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my souls on the other side.  
Oh the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me,  
To sharp to put back together.  
To small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more._

_The vampire advanced on me, I started to walk backwards. Then the ground came out from under my feet. I tried to scream for help but no words came out. I looked around for Edward, he wasn't there. Well, he was, but it wasn't Edward. It was some, some _thing_, some thing with red eyes, advancing on me, trying to make me fall off the cliff. Once again I tried to scream for Alice, for Charlie, for help. Nothing._

_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better.  
I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
Which of us do you love._

_The first vampire came at me. I tripped and fell out of his way; for once falling was a good thing. I looked at Erin and Keli, they were dressed in black dresses. A ball gowns, not just dresses you buy at the store, they looked like witches. Keli's was a crimson red-blood red-with a black mesh over it; live black roses sewn on. Erin's was a __corset top with red lace; petticoats underneath to make the bottom bloom out; fish netting around bottom.__They were crackling at me and clapped their hands in amusement. Where was Edward, _my_ Edward, not this imposter?_

_A clap of thunder sounded. Big drops of frigid rain fell from the sky and landed on me. I looked around for an escape; the cliff was my only way out. The vampire was watching me now, seeing what I would do. I stood and the vampire advanced, eyes a bright red, ready for blood. My blood. I backed up a step and there was the end of the cliff. It was a two option one way street. Two ways out, both fates the same. I looked behind me, turned, and, without hesitation, flung myself off the cliff, screaming as I flew through the air. Just as I was about to hit the water below…_

_So I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe now...  
Bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe,  
I breathe-  
I breathe no more._

I awoke, but in my own body. I looked around; there was no Edward, no Alice. I was alone in the woods, untied, un-gagged, and alone.


End file.
